A Matter of Timing
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Fubuki liked being good at sports and impressing women. He didn't like having either of these factors threatened. Ryo/Fubuki and one-sided Fubuki/Ayukawa.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set pre-GX, during Ryo and Fubuki's first year.

---

Fubuki was rarely ever on time for class.

Fubuki rarely ever paid attention during said class when he got there.

And the only reason that Fubuki got away with this was because he was a genius.

Somehow he had managed to become one of the elite students at Duel Academia, because on those occasions when he did bother to do work the work he produced was flawless. Even Ryo, who would never dare skip class, had some vague admiration for how he pulled it off.

But that didn't change the fact that Fubuki had no time-keeping skills. With the exception of one class - Physical Education. Call it P.E., call it Gym Class, call it whatever you want to call it but that won't change it from being that period of time during the week when teachers make you run around until your body cried out for you to stop. And even after that they'd still make you run some more.

It was a class that most students had a hatred of that had been ground in from an early age. There are always, however, those select few who actually enjoyed it. They usually fell into the tall and good-looking category. Fubuki was right at home there.

So every week, without fail, he'd turn up for the class within perfect time, kitted out and ready to partake in whatever sport was thrown at them this time. Another reason he may have turned up on time was because the teacher was hot.

"Do you think Ayukawa is looking over here?" Fubuki asked, jogging on the spot.

It would have taken Ryo a great effort not to roll his eyes, so he didn't bother stopping himself.

"I don't think so, she's still trying to find out if Ayanokouji broke that window this morning," he answered, glancing over to where the red-headed P.E. teacher was interrogating a boy who was holding a tennis racket and looking sheepish.

Blowing some hair out of his face, Fubuki smirked and replied, "She needs to bother asking? Do any of the other students carry a racket wherever they go?"

"Just because a tennis ball breaks a window that doesn't instantly mean it's him who did it."

"But it is usually him."

"Very true."

Their conversation was cut short as Ayukawa finished scolding the luckless student and walked over to the rest of the class, a clipboard held in her hands.

"Now, this week we're going to be track running again," she began, watching as they all lined up somewhat orderly, "I've got here the times you produced last time we did this and I want to see improvements on them. Some of you… just weren't up to standard." Her eyes trailed for a moment on Fubuki before looking down the rest of the line.

Any normal person would have just shrugged this off, but Fubuki's face morphed into an expression of horror.

Edging closer to Ryo, he mumbled, "Did you see that? She was implying that I was slow!"

"I think she was just looking at you," whispered Ryo, in the tone of someone who doesn't enjoy talking while the teacher is but also doesn't want to be impolite by ignoring the person muttering at him.

"But… I'm the best in the school!" Fubuki protested, quite loudly for someone who was whispering.

He shut up as Ayukawa walked back up towards them, still in mid-pep talk, "…and I can only hope that those who did well last time continue to do so this time." She definitely made eye contact with Ryo.

There didn't need to be any words now, the look Fubuki gave Ryo clearly said 'traitor'.

"The difference this time is that instead of timing you all individually I want you to race each other on the track," concluded the teacher, leading the boys to said track.

"This'll be a good chance to settle the score," Fubuki told Ryo.

"We have a score in the first place?" replied Ryo, raising an eyebrow.

Despite that the two were currently rivals they still stood next to each other on the track; old habits died hard. Plus this way Fubuki felt it would be easier to try and match Ryo.

As the whistle blew the first time each of the boys lowered into position, then a stronger blast of the whistle set them off to a running start.

It didn't take long for those who were solely here to learn the cards to fall behind into a wheezing mess, as only a few of the students were particularly known for being good at athletics. Ryo found running easy, but then he was naturally good at most things he tried. On a normal day Fubuki wouldn't have even had to think about this, as physical activities were what he did. Running was easy compared to surfing. But right now he had the corner of his eyes focused on Ryo, the seconds ticking away in his head.

Ryo was just slightly ahead. Darn, this wasn't good. He put all he could into bridging the gap, willing his body to go that little bit further.

He had to make a better time than Ryo; he just had to.

Then, beyond all expectations, Ryo slowed down and stopped running. Fubuki almost tripped up looking back to see what had happened, but it didn't seem that there was anything wrong – just that Ryo had lost interest.

It seemed impossible that Ryo would disrespect a class like that, but whatever the reason it would all add up to Fubuki looking better in Ayukawa's eyes.

He kept going. He moved further and further. He had to be way out in front now…

That was when he realised he was the only one running.

Doubling over, Fubuki breathed heavily with his hands on his knees. After a moment he started to walk back over to the group, muscles feeling a bit more painful now that the adrenaline had worn off.

"W-what… happened…?" he panted at Ryo as he got there.

"Nothing happened, the race just ended," said Ryo, looking slightly surprised, "We finished here," he motioned at the line he'd stopped at earlier, "But you kept on running. You must have covered nearly twice the distance of everyone else."

Fubuki looked at him as if he was deciding how much damage to Ryo's person he could get away with without breaking their friendship.

"Ayukawa saw at least? Tell me she saw…" pleaded Fubuki.

"Unfortunately she had to help one of the boys who had an asthma attack near the start of the race," Ryo informed, "But I think Chronos got a good view."

At that Fubuki collapsed on the ground. Perhaps P.E. was another class where coming on time was overrated.


End file.
